


You're Beautiful and I'm Lucky

by mousie3 (ErinKatz)



Series: The Lion Years [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: College era, M/M, Matt and Foggy are good to each other, avocados in love, body image issues, bottom!foggy, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinKatz/pseuds/mousie3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt must sense that Foggy is looking at him because he asks, “Do you have any idea how hot you are?”</p><p>Foggy wants to laugh it off, maybe make some joke about Matt not being able to see him.  He has gotten more comfortable with his appearance over the years, but he still knows who the hot one is in this relationship. Matt sounds serious though, enough so that Foggy finds himself believing that Matt believes what he is saying, even if Foggy doesn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Beautiful and I'm Lucky

“We’re going to have to eat this fast if we don’t want it to get messy,” Foggy says, handing Matt a larger-than-average ice cream cone.

“What’s so bad about messy?” Matt asks.

Foggy shouldn’t find his smirk endearing, but he can’t help laughing. He extends one arm so Matt can grab his elbow with the hand that isn’t holding the ice cream. He guides Matt through the gates surrounding Columbia’s campus and onto a shaded patch of grass.

They sit down, pressed side-to-side, and Matt gently waves the cone in front of Foggy’s face. Foggy licks around the base of the ice cream where it’s already melting. He makes an exaggerated sound of satisfaction before saying, “You’ll like this, Matty. I’m ninety-nine percent sure it’s up to your taste standards for ice cream.”

Matt leans in and licks a stripe up the side of the cone. Foggy has a sudden, vivid mental image of Matt licking something entirely different. Matt probably knows what he’s thinking because he makes a show of licking his lips. “We are learning to make ice cream when we get home,” he says. “Delicious organic vanilla ice cream with honey and lavender.”

“Lavender?” Foggy asks. “I’m not sure whether to be impressed that you can taste that or appalled that we’re eating hipster food with flowers in it.”

“This is too good to be hipster,” Matt says, taking another lick.

Foggy kisses him then, and tries to taste the lavender. His taste buds aren’t that sharp: Matt just tastes even sweeter than usual.

By the time they finish the cone, their hands and faces are completely sticky. Matt tries to lick the ice cream off of Foggy’s lips, but only succeeds in getting some on his nose.

“Come on,” Matt says, scrambling to his feet. “We’ve got a shower at home.”

Foggy grins, letting Matt pull him to his feet. Home is a matchbox-sized studio apartment on Tiemann Place that they’ll be sharing for all of senior year. They’ve lived there for a month and Foggy knows that he’ll never get tired of hearing Matt call it _home_. 

Instead of taking Foggy’s elbow the way he usually does, Matt wraps a hand around his wrist, and leaves it there, almost clinging, for the entire walk, as though he is trying to be the snuggest bracelet that Foggy has ever worn. 

Foggy thinks he is also the best bracelet.

 

When they get back to their apartment, they barely get the door closed before they’re tugging each other’s shirts off. Foggy tries and fails to stifle a giggle when Matt ghosts a hand across his stomach. He retaliates by capturing both of Matt’s wrists and pulling him towards the bathroom.

“I was promised a shower,” he says as he lets go of Matt’s wrists to undo his belt buckle, step out of his pants, yank off his briefs, and turn on the water.

When he glances back at Matt, Matt is – well, not looking at him, but maybe listening to him, sensing him somehow, very intently.

Matt must sense that Foggy is looking at him because he asks, “Do you have any idea how hot you are?”

Foggy wants to laugh it off, maybe make some joke about Matt not being able to see him. He has gotten more comfortable with his appearance over the years, but he still knows who the hot one is in this relationship. Matt sounds serious though, enough so that Foggy finds himself believing that Matt believes what he is saying, even if Foggy doesn’t.

“Come join me, and you can feel how hot I am,” he finally says, stepping under the spray of the shower.

Matt does then, stripping his clothes off and stepping into the tiny shower behind Foggy. He reaches for their shampoo bottle and squeezes a generous amount into his palm. Foggy knows and loves this routine, so he’s already turning around and resting his forehead on Matt’s shoulder. He wraps his arms around Matt’s waist while Matt spreads the shampoo over his hair before running his fingers through it, gently scratching Foggy’s scalp and teasing out tangles.

Foggy nuzzles closer to Matt, burying his face against Matt’s neck. He slides his hands down Matt’s back until they’re resting on Matt’s ass. He squeezes a little, just because he can. Matt may love his hair, but he’s pretty sure that he loves Matt’s ass more.

He’s half hard and when he shifts a bit more, he feels that Matt is in a similar state. He snakes a hand between them, reaching for both of their erections, but Matt stops him with a hand on his wrist.

Foggy freezes for a second, but Matt doesn’t pull away, so he rests his hand on Matt’s side and waits.

“I was thinking we could try something else today,” Matt says, fingers still carding through Foggy’s hair. “If you want to.” 

“What did you have in mind?” Foggy asks. They haven’t done much more than make out and cuddle and give each other hand jobs, so far. And it has been pretty great, but Foggy is always open to new ideas.

“Well,” Matt starts and then pauses. “I was thinking that maybe you could fuck me.” 

Foggy’s brain goes offline for a moment. It’s not like he hasn’t pictured them doing just that a million times – except that’s not quite the way it goes in his fantasies – but it’s completely different to hear Matt say it.

He lifts his head from Matt’s shoulder and pulls back to look at him. He looks nervous and hopeful and very turned on, but there’s a crease between his eyebrows that make Foggy think this isn’t _exactly_ what Matt wants either.

“Yes,” Foggy says. “I would like that. A lot. But is that what you want today? Because I really want to do that sometime, but for the last few months, I’ve been dreaming about you fucking me and I’d kind of like to try that first, if you want to.”

“Oh,” Matt says, eyes going wide and cheeks flushing red. “Yes. I didn’t want to ask, but yes, let’s do that first.” He pulls Foggy into a searing kiss.

When they separate, Foggy keeps his arms around Matt’s shoulders. “Matty,” he says, “you should always ask for exactly what you want. Trust me, I’m not going to mind.” 

Matt nods and says, “I’m starting to see that.”

 

They finish showering a little faster than they usually do and Foggy wraps both of them in the fluffy towels hanging on the back of the bathroom door. The towels were an apartment-warming present from his sister Carly who clearly understood which little luxuries make them the happiest.

Matt rubs his towel quickly over his body and scrubs it over his hair. He takes hold of Foggy’s towel and gives him the same treatment, not even showing his usual reverence for Foggy’s hair.

“Eager, aren’t we?’ Foggy asks, laughing as Matt replaces the towels on the door and tugs him towards their bedroom.

Matt brushes a hand over Foggy’s crotch in response, taking a moment to slide his fingers down Foggy’s half hard cock. “I’d say I’m not the only one,” he says, mildly.

Foggy shivers and says, “I wasn’t complaining.”

And then Matt is gripping his upper arms and spinning him around and carefully pushing him backwards onto their bed. Foggy obligingly swings his legs around so he’s lying fully on the bed. He props himself up on his elbows so he can look at Matt, who has sat down next to his hips.

“I’m going to suck you off first,” Matt says decisively, demonstrating his continued ability to send Foggy’s brain offline.

“Um, yeah, um,” Foggy sputters.

Matt smooths a hand over his hip. “Shhh….” He says. “That’s how you’re supposed to do it.” 

“Wait, what?” Foggy asks. “What do you mean, that’s how you’re _supposed_ to do it? Not that I have any problem whatsoever with your suggestion, but you know there’s not one way that his is supposed to go, right? Did someone tell you that there is?”

“No one told me that,” Matt says. “I, um, read…,” he trails off, turning bright red.

“You read what?” Foggy asks. “Is there a Braille version of Cosmo? I guess your screen reader could read the online version. But the advice as too decent for Cosmo. I mean it’s not right, because there isn’t a _right_ answer here, but isn’t not awful. It’s not going to cause permanent damage to anyone’s genitals.”

Matt laughs. “I haven’t been reading Cosmo, but don’t think I’m going to forget how much you know about it.

Foggy starts to protest, starts to say something about having three older sisters, even though they have nothing to do with his knowledge of Cosmo.

Matt spares him the fib by talking over him. “Remember when we played wedding with your cousins?” 

“Darcy ended up giving us fanfic recommendations. And you read them,” Foggy says slowly. “You know, that’s not actually bad source material for this. And I can’t believe I never realized every slash fic has a blowjob before sex. We still don’t have to do that if you don’t want to.”

“Franklin Nelson – this is me telling you that I want your dick in my mouth,” Matt says. Foggy shivers and stops talking.

Matt flops down on the bed perpendicular to him and runs a hand over the inside of his thigh. “Alright, you’ve convinced me,” Foggy says, spreading his legs wider.

Matt ducks his head and presses kisses along the same path he stroked. When he reaches the top of Foggy’s thigh, he pulls back, tilting his face up towards Foggy’s, then leans back in and presses a wet, open-mouthed kiss to the tip of his cock. 

Foggy’s hips jerk in response and Matt’s head jerks along with them.

“Sorry. So sorry,” Foggy says, immediately stilling. “Did I hurt you?”

Matt lifts his head again and smirks at him. “That was hot,” he says before his expression shifts into something simultaneously fragile and gentle. “Remember when I said I liked how you didn’t dance around me like I was made of glass? You’re not going to break me, and before you ask, I like it. A lot.” A ghost of the previous smirk flits across his lips.

“Okay. Not made of glass. Got it,” Foggy says, letting a hand rest on Matt’s cheek. “Just tell me if you don’t like anything.” 

“You know I will,” Matt replies. “But seriously, tone down the caution. You’re hot – I mean hotter than usual when you let yourself go. I love getting to see you like this.”

“Oh,” Foggy says. He hasn’t ever really thought about it, but he supposes that he doesn’t let himself go all the way during sex. He’s always a little too focused on his partners, well, not exactly too focused on them, morel like too worried about whether they’re enjoying themselves. Knowing that they are is a huge turn-on for him, but it does keep him in his own head the whole time. Knowing that his partner is into him enjoying himself so thoroughly is apparently just as much of a turn-on.

“I can’t deny you that, now can I?” Foggy asks.

Instead of answering, Matt licks a slow stripe up the underside of his cock.

Foggy shivers in response and he does it again. Then he slides his mouth over the head of Foggy’s cock and just sucks for a moment before pulling off with a wet pop.

“Matt, that’s good, so good,” Foggy whines.

Matt smirks up at him and pets the inside of his thigh before swallowing his cock down again, a bit deeper this time. 

Foggy wants to tell Matt how beautiful he looks like this, how amazing he is, how lucky Foggy is to have him, but he’s having trouble forming coherent sentences. He brushes a hand over Matt’s hair as he whines his name over and over again, hoping that he’s conveying what he’s feeling.

Matt must understand because he says, “You sound gorgeous like this.” Then he tries to fit all of Foggy’s cock into his mouth. It doesn’t quite work, but it feels good and just the thought of it is really hot. Foggy’s hips buck off the bed and he fails to bite back a moan.

Matt strokes a hand over his stomach and whispers, “You are so, so, sexy.” Turns out, Matt’s words – and his absolutely wrecked tone – do as much for Foggy as Matt’s mouth on his dick. Answering with words is a bit beyond him at the moment, but he sighs happily and tries to press closer to Matt. 

He isn’t particularly happy when Matt rolls over and sits halfway up. “I’d like to um, add my fingers,” Matt says, “if you’d still like that.”

Foggy realizes that Matt is waiting for a response from him and he needs a moment to figure out what Matt was saying. Once he catches up, he immediately replies, “Yes. Definitely yes. Your fingers are great.”

Matt smiles and leans forward to kiss him. Then he leans over him and pulls a bottle of lube out of the nightstand.

“You’ve done this before, right” Matt asks. “I mean, you know you like it?”

“Not exactly. I’ve, um, never done this. I had a girlfriend who liked to use her fingers, so I know I like that,” he says. “And I’ve been thinking about the rest of it for months. I’m pretty sure I’m going to like it.”

“We’ll figure it out together. And I’ll make sure you like it,” Matt says, like he’s making a promise. Foggy supposes he is, and isn’t that sweet and hot all at once?

Matt squeezes some of the lube onto one palm and rubs it over his fingers before lying back down with his head between Foggy’s legs. He kisses the tip of Foggy’s dick, reminding Foggy that hi still almost painfully hard.

Then Matt is sliding his hand further back and circling it around Foggy’s hole. Foggy tries not to clench up as Matt presses the tip of his finger inside, but of course, thinking about it makes it worse. He knows this will feel good; right now though, it mostly feels uncomfortable. 

He lifts his head off of the pile of pillows and captures Matt’s lips with his own, partly because he just wants to and partly because he really needs the distraction. Matt responds enthusiastically, sliding his tongue into Foggy’s mouth hard and fast, then pulling it out and nipping at his lower lip. He swipes his tongue over the tender spot then plunges it back into Foggy’s mouth, practically fucking his mouth with an intently measured rhythm.

Foggy dimly thinks that he has never been kissed like this before; he has definitely never been this turned on by a kiss. He fists both hands in the sheets and does his best to keep himself propped up, despite how badly his arms are shaking. Matt keeps control of the kiss, keeps it moving hard and fast, even though Foggy thinks he can feel him shaking a little too.

He remembers the finger Matt was working inside him when he feels something brush his prostate. The sensation is electrifying and he moans around Matt’s tongue in his mouth. Matt smiles against his lips and presses his fingers into the same spot. It feels like three fingers, not one, and even through his pleasure-filled haze, Foggy is impressed with Matt for managing that without him noticing.

He’s even more impressed when Matt manages to hit his prostate a third time. He bucks against Matt, breaking the kiss, but keeping his fingers right where he wants them. It’s simultaneously too much and not enough: his nerve endings already feel oversensitive, but the sensation still feels like it’s building in a crescendo.

He wants to tell Matt that he needs to swap his fingers for his dick _now_ because he’s not sure how Matt feels about doing that after Foggy comes. Once again though, he can’t find enough words.

Then Matt twists his fingers and Foggy can’t find any words at all except for Matt’s name. He cries it out like a prayer and let’s himself collapse back on the mattress as his orgasm washes over him.

He’s vaguely aware of Matt tensing on top of him and calling out _his_ name and the wet patch between them growing larger. When he comes back down form the cloud that he’s pretty sure he’s floating on, Matt is flopped across his stomach with his chin propped on Foggy’s chest; he’s running a hand through Foggy’s hair. Foggy blinks up at him.

“Hey,” Matt says. Foggy wonders if Matt can somehow sense him blinking or if he telepathically knows that Foggy’s brain is back online.

"Hey,” Foggy replies. “Sorry about that." He knows he feels too blissed out to actually sound sorry, but he needs to say it.

Matt stiffens. “Don’t be,” he practically growls. Foggy thought he was done for tonight, but Matt’s tone has something inside him stirring back to attention. And isn’t that interesting – he files it away to consider sometime when he isn’t in the middle of a conversation with Matt.

“I’m not,” Matt continues more gently. “That was amazing. You were amazing.” He stretches against Foggy, going soft and pliant again. “You really have no idea, do you?”

He sounds wondering and so very pleased that Foggy doesn’t know how to deal with it. “Oh, I don’t know. I think I have plenty of ideas,” he says lightly, running a hand down Matt’s back.

“You do. So do I. This was a very good idea,” Matt says, smiling. Then he goes serious again and continues, “Especially because I get to see you like this, because you’re beautiful and I’m lucky.”

Foggy’s first instinct is to make a joke about how Matt doesn’t get to _see_ him at all. He has never thought of himself as beautiful and it’s jarring to hear Matt describe him that way. But Matt is sincere and if taking Matt seriously means letting himself accept a compliment, well, Foggy can do that.

“I’m lucky too,” he says, snuggling closer to Matt.

Matt presses a kiss to his lips and Foggy smiles into it, thinking that maybe, just maybe, they’re both beautiful and lucky because they’re together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are love! [You can also visit me on tumblr!](http://erinkatz.tumblr.com)


End file.
